


When I'm Gone

by desikauwa



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: A short piece on a what if idea of mine involving Bro Strider and Nanna Egbert. This was a secret santa present foradreamingsongbirdon Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts).



Dirk wanted to rage at the world when he got the news.

Dirk was used to people drifting in and out of his life but if there was one person he never expected to lose, it was her.

Jane Egbert and Dirk Strider had met when he was 18 and on his own. She let him stay on her couch that night and started what was the only friendship he had managed to keep.

Dirk had shared everything with her. His dreams and hopes for the future, his pains and fears, everything.

And now here he was stuck with a kid without her guidance.

When her son had contacted him, and told him what happened, Dirk wanted to blame the child. In fact he did blame the child.

Dirk knew he shouldn't blame the kid but he needed to blame someone. It wasn't like the kid was of any importance to his life.

**9 years later**

Dirk heard a noise coming from Dave's room. He figured that it was Dave talking to either his friend Jade or Roxy's kid Rose.

As he snuck into Dave’s room to scare him he froze when he saw the face on the screen.

Dave was talking to the one friend he hadn't introduced to Dirk and Dirk knew why.

The kid Dave was talking to was the same one responsible for Jane's death. Dave knew how Dirk felt about the kid because of the many rants Dave had been subjected to.

"Who you talking to Dave?"

Dave whirled around and if it weren't for his shades, Dirk would have been able to see how wide Dave's eyes were from fear of being caught.

"Bro, I didn't hear you get back."

"I can tell. If you had I wouldn"t have had a chance to meet your new friend."

Dave opened his mouth but his friend on the screen spoke first. "Hi Dave's Bro! I'm John Egbert."

Dirk drawled, "Yo. You Jane Egbert's grandkid?"

Dirk was so tempted to be mean to John but the eyes stopped him. He could just imagine Jane looking at him with that disappointed look of hers.

"You knew my Nanna? Are you the Dirk dad occasionally mentions during his stories about her?"

Dave cut in. "John isn't your dad getting home soon? You should go check."

John smiled. "Stop worrying so much about me Dave. Dad'll be home when he's home."

"Well you should still leave and talk to Jade."

"Dave are you trying to make sure I can't talk to Jane's grandkid."

Dave violently denied trying to do such a thing. "Of course not Bro. I just didn't think you'd be interested in talking to a kid."

Dirk ruffled Dave's head. "Don't assume anything. Jane would be fucking pissed if I was mean to her grandkid so stop stressing kid."

Dave gaped and John laughed. "According to Dad, Nanna would have continued to prank you until you apologized."

Dirk let a corner of his mouth twitch upwards. "Yeah she would have." He then flash stepped away and left Dave and John behind before the memories overwhelmed him.

**Time skip to some time in the past**

"Ohohoho Dirk you're so sweet to this old lady."

Dirk lifted the shipment and moved it to where it would keep Jane from hurting herself. "Well can't having you breaking your back trying to lift things."

Jane sighed. "You and my son insist on trying to make sure I don't get hurt. I don't see the point."

"It's because we care about you Jane. You know that an injury at your age can be life threatening." Dirk wasn't a fan of sharing his thoughts but Jane was the one person he always confided in.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I refuse to stop enjoying my life. I'll go when my time comes whether that be peacefully in my sleep or a meteor falling on me."

Dirk turned and glared. "Don't talk like that. What am I supposed to do without you?"

Jane laughed and hugged him. "When I'm gone, you'll move on like you're supposed to. That's all anyone can do."

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
